What the Cat Wants
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: In revison, Rated M for Sex! Grimmjow, Former Espada wanted to hear those three words for so long. Now finally maybe he can. GrimmXIchi Complete!
1. Chapter 1

"Grimmjow!" A scream penetrated the quiet night of Karakura Town. The said man grunted as he pounded deeper into the person under him.

Tan, muscularly, lean legs were hitched on Grimmjow's shoulders as he gripped the dripping erection of his lover. Ichigo threw his head back as he felt his orgasm approaching. A deep moan escaped parted cherry lips as Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo's prostate.

Blessed filled them both as Ichigo saw stars and strawberries dance in his eyesight. Ichigo's orgasm covered his stomach and part of Grimmjow's as well. The bluenette slumped next to his lover completely spent. A tired smirk graced Grimmjow's sinful lips as he watched his berry try and regain some sense. It all was really Ichigo's fault, he would have gone easier, but the teen was asking for trouble.

_One Hour Earlier:_

Grimmjow had been relaxing on Ichigo's bed while patting his psycho cat, Akuma. (Why in the hell did Berry name his cat 'demon'?) Besides that, Grimmjow merely looked up when Ichigo came storming into the bedroom looking rather irate. Ichigo in his anger rage didn't notice the two cats when he threw his book bag down, the loud 'thump' startled Akuma, who ran from the room.

Grimmjow smirked in his still bliss haze as he remembered when Ichigo had bitched at him for making him late to school. It wasn't Grimmy's fault…ish… the big kitty was horny and needed something to hump. Grimmjow saw the anger completely overtake the non-amused berry. Ichigo glared at his lover before punching Grimmjow in the face; hard.

Rue, Grimmjow's face hurt like hell, but it was a major turn on. The bluenette had popped one of the fingers into his mouth and sucked on it while nibbling on it lightly. The look of anger turned to pleasure as Ichigo groaned lightly. Grimmjow was pulled from his thought when he felt a sweaty head on his chest. With a smirk, Grimmy petted the sweaty orange locks.

"I'm still mad at you though." A sleepy chuckle was all Grimmjow gave before he fell asleep. Grimmjow was running through a field filled with a million balls of yarn when he was startled awake by a stomach growling in full fierceness. Cracking an eye open, Grimmjow saw a cherry blush creep across Ichigo's face. The berry huffed and scowled when his empty tummy growled again, making itself known.

"Fucking hell, strawberry; do you ever feed that thing?" A light growl and a punch in the arm made a smirk cross the teal man's face. The loud rumble came back proving Grimmjow's point.

"I do! And excuuuuse me! I was going to feed it when I came home! But noooo! You seduced me!" Grimmjow flinched at the shrillness of Ichigo's voice. With a withering glare, Ichigo got up from the bed and stomped over to his closet. There he donned on a pair of sweatpants.

"Heh, well, I could give you something to eat." Bright blue eyes twinkled with lust as the former Espada wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. A thick Trigonometry book was thrown at Grimmjow's head.

Sitting in the kitchen was a pissed off kitty cat. His teal eyes glared at the concerned and currently panicking blur of orange. Ichigo was running through the kitchen looking desperately trying to find a hand towel so he can put the ice in. Grimmjow's head pulsed with pain as he gazed at the cold substance.

With an irritated growl, Grimmjow glared at his lover. "Berry! For fucking sakes! Will you chill the fuck out? It's not the first time I've been hit with a six fucking pound book!" A headache began to wiggle into his abused head.

"NO! You can die from that bump you know! I wish you'd care a bit more!" Ichigo stopped in front of his lover and smacked the towel covered ice on the bump. A grunt escaped Grimmjow's lips as pain shot through him.

"I still see you are getting your ass beat, trash." The trademark word brought two pairs of eyes to the former fourth Espada, Ulquiorra. His arm was around Squad Ten Captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Let me throw a book at your head, and then we'll talk about being beat." Grimmjow made a move to stand up but Ichigo pushed the bruised man back into the chair.

"Believe me; I am much too fast to let that happen." The cool remark infuriated Grimmjow even more.

_End Chapter One_

* * *

A/n: Here's chapter one! Thanks for reading! All reviews are great because they help me become a better writer. So send me one with your thoughts, k? Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here is the second chapter! I want to thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and faves. It makes me so happy that you all took the time to give me feedback. =D Thanks again!

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Grimmjow growled at Ulquiorra. Not expecting that noise, Ichigo smacked the cat upside the head. The hit had been purely out of reflex for Ichigo, but it didn't lessen the pain any. A strangled yelp made Ichigo wrap the older man to his chest and stroke his hair like a mother would.

Toushiro, who was quiet during this, lightly tugged on his boyfriend's lock of hair. The simple, yet seductive gesture made the emo Arrancar look down. A smirk drew his curiosity.

"Maybe we should leave the "it" here." A crazy smirk graced Ulquiorra's face, which made him look half insane.

Deep green cat like ears popped out on top of Grimmjow's head as he looked at the two whispering opposites. Grimmjow's tail swished back and forth with curiosity. The thoughts of sex toys brought a sadistic grin to his handsome face. Ichigo blinked in amused surprise, the only time Grimmjow's cat features appear was when he hears something he likes or wants.

Due to Sandal Hat's (Kisuke Urahara) customization of Grimmy's gigai, Sandal Hat turned it so Grimmjow can access his cat features. Ichigo found that out the hard way, he couldn't walk for three days. The berry looked over to the couple he noticed that they were gazing at him with sinister looks. These expressions gave him the willies; even Aizen would be scared.

"Kurosaki, there's a bag for you, my word of advice, beware." Ulquiorra walked away before winking at the bewildered berry. Toushiro followed his boyfriend, as he got to the door; he gave a careless wave goodbye.

The instant the door clicked shut, Grimmjow tore ass to see what was in the bag. Yet a harsh tug on his tail held him back. The pain made Grimmjow tumbled back into the chair. Grimmjow hissed angrily at Ichigo for hurting his tail.

"Yeah, yeah, keep hissing it out your ass." Confusion filled the kitty-man. Where the hell did that come from? Ichigo walked over to the bag as he tried to decipher Ulquiorra's words.

Ichigo opened the soon to be dreaded bag of doom. The berry fell back in surprise as he saw kitten staring back at him. Three pairs of eyes stared at Ichigo's as they mewled hungrily. Grimmjow's mouth went slack as he tried to form words.

There was a note attached to the basket, it read;

"_Our land lord won't let us keep them. We are giving them the little ones to you. Take care of them, and give the fat squirrel this address. The store is having a sale next weekend."_

_~Toushiro and Ulquiorra_

A vein popped out on Grimmjow's head. He was a cat, not a fucking squirrel! He wasn't fat either! And his tail wasn't poffy, it was sleek and straight. That damned emo-car was going to get it next time he saw him!

Soft lips were placed on his own as Grimmjow came out of his shock. The lips were gone as quick as they came. Ichigo looked down at his fluffy kitty. The teenager couldn't help but feel slightly horrible. Grimmjow was always being made fun of due to his release form.

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo. Soft mocha eyes gazed down at him. Ichigo felt arms wrapped around his waist, looking down at his cat, Grimmjow kissed the berry hard. Not needing to be ask for permission, Ichigo left the overgrown cat have access to his mouth. Tongues danced heatedly as they each wanted dominance in the kiss.

A loud and long mewl forced the two apart. The kittens were staring at them. The largest kitten, who was closer to Ichigo, was black and gray; in fact that its eyes were purple intrigued Ichigo. He began to meow louder as the attention was shifted to him.

A pure black kitten, who was not much smaller than the first, jumped into Grimmjow's lap. She gazed at him with her electric blue eyes. With a deep purr, she began to rub on his arm.

The smallest kitten was sitting in the basket trying to hide from the Ichigo and Grimmjow. He was gray and orange with a large white spot over his eye. This kitten too had a blue eye, but his other was green. Ichigo walked closer to the cowering kitten. As the teen got nearer, the cat scooted as far away as it could. With a slight tsk, the little kitten was scooped in open arms, as Ichigo stroked the kitty with care.

"I need to go to the store, and get supplies. Want to come with me?" Grimmjow grunted before he watched the cats lap up the milk that was given to them.

Ichigo lightly scratched Grimmjow behind one of his cat ears. A loud purr followed the two as they made their way up the stairs. Oh yeah, he loved it when his berry paid attention to him.

_End_

* * *

A/n: Thanks again for reading! Reviews are love =D Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thank you all again for the reviews, alerts, faves, etc. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Ichigo closed and locked the front door behind him. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Ichigo looked down at his shopping list, as they began to walk to the store.

As Grimmjow followed Ichigo to the pet section in the store, the cat noticed the one thing that scares him the most; cat nip. He remembered when Renji Abarai had put that in his pillow. Poor Ichigo, he had not expected to see the ex-Espada turn all cuddly and rubbie-like. It still haunted Grimmjow to this day.

A swift tug on his ear, Grimmjow looked over to where Ichigo was pointing at. Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow bent over to pick up the large box. Inside the box, it contained water and food dished, and little cat toys. In mid-bend, a quiet chuckle made him freeze. He knew exactly what Ichigo was looking at.

Damn berry, once they got home, that hot ass was of Ichigo's was his. Wait, he didn't need to wait. It was already his. Smirking darkly to himself, Grimmjow set the box in the cart. Ichigo looked up from his list when he felt something brush against his ass. Raising an eyebrow, the redhead rolled his eyes at the perverseness of his cat.

Within minutes of going down the aisle, Ichigo had everything he needed for the kittens. Grimmjow had his foot tapping; this meant how cranky he was due to all the bossing around. With a pat on the cheek, Ichigo walked over the dairy section while opening up his ringing phone.

"Hello, Yuzu." Grimmjow's ears perked up. "Yes, I know. Yes, they were a gift and they are now ours. No, Grimmy-kitty-kun is with me." Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the pet name.

"Yes, I'm getting those now. Alright, I'll get the cookies and a baguette. Anything else? Alright, love you too. Bye." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow as Ichigo closed his phone. "Yuzu, Karin and Dad just found the kittens. They love them already; we need to get a few more things before we go home."

As soon as the door opened to the Kurosaki home, Isshin did a high-kick to Ichigo's head. But Ichigo merely dodged and kicked his father in the gut. The doctor went flying down the hall and into the living room.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes yet again, as he followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. There was Yuzu and Karin along with the kittens and Akuma. In Yuzu's arms was the largest purple-eyed male kitten, and in Karin's arms was the blue and green-eyed female kitten.

"Ichi-Nii-San! They need names!" Yuzu and Karin said at the same time.

Ichigo chuckled before he began to pet both Akuma and the littlest kitten. "Alright, what do you suppose we name them then?" Yuzu's eyes glittered with excitement.

"The biggest one is Yukimura. The female is Yuya, and the smallest one is Haru!" All three kittens meowed loudly. Akuma merely purred loudly as he rubbed on Ichigo's chest.

Yuzu cuddled Yukimura in her arms as she walked into the living room. Karin followed with Yuya as she gave a wave behind her. Picking up his overly fat cat, (no not Grimmjow), Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow.

After placing Akuma onto the table, Ichigo leaned against Grimmy's chair. Haru purred lightly as Akuma rubbed noses with him. Ichigo smiled at the cute exchange.

"Not too shabby, berry. Tonight, I think I'll let you top. You earned it." A large smack filled the house. Grimmjow was hit with the toaster.

_End_

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed! I really liked this chapter. It just made me giggle. Well reviews are appreciated, and if you have any suggestions on how to make this chapter any better, they are gladly welcomed. =D Thanks again!

Oh yeah one more thing. Yukimura is from Samurai Deeper Kyo, Yukimura Sanada. Yuya is too from SDK, Yuya Shiina. And Haru from Fruits Basket. Hatsoharu Sohma. Thanks again!=D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews, Faves, and Alerts! =D I'm so happy and this is the last chapter and probably the longest I've ever written. Sorry for the delay! And this is for the Holiday Thanksgiving. Have a good Thanksgiving and thank you for reading: What the cat wants. P.S. I might write a sequel… Keyword, Might. Thanks again!!!

A frown adorned a handsome face as he growled with annoyance. Lying on the couch sat Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. His electric blue eyes were narrows to the point the pupils were slits.

He was merely saying what was on his mind. Ichi-berry had bitched at him for not being more expressive. Fucking hell, that boy was so confusing. Rubbing the weirdly indent on his head, pain laced through his system as he sighed yet again.

Ichigo kicked him out of the bedroom. There went his snuggle buddy. Rolling on his side, a loud purr erupted from above him. Looking up he saw Akuma starring right into his eyes. All of the kittens had followed the fuming berry as they wanted a cozy place to sleep.

Holy crap, when the hell did he get there? Lifting a hand in attempt to pet the cat, Grimmjow heard looked towards the sound. Standing on the staircase was Ichigo.

A large frown adorned his angelic face. His hands were shoved into his pockets. Grimmjow looked at him with an indifferent look.

"Come back up stairs. I can't sleep knowing you down here." Ichigo lowered his eyes to floor.

"Mm? Fine." Walking over to the teen, Grimmjow gazed at his head with a spark of rising interest.

Following the younger into the bedroom, gazing at the back of the head of Ichigo was becoming very annoying for Grimmjow. His eyes narrowed as he snatched Ichigo's shoulder and forced him to turn around to face him.

Ichigo's shocked expression only fueled Grimmjow's rage. Mocha met Sky blue. With a raised eyebrow Ichigo was about to open his mouth when arms surrounded his being.

A chin was placed on top of his head. Not wanting to break the moment, Ichigo closed his eyes and rested his head on the shoulder that's comforted him more than once. Grimmjow finally broke away as he just grabbed his berries' hand and went into the bedroom.

The room was black except for the moon coming through the window. Three pairs of eyes stared right at them. Slowly removing his t-shirt, Grimmjow sat roughly on the edge and watched as the kitten went flying into the air and land with their backs arched.

A smile slowly crept over Ichigo's mouth. He slowly walked over to stand next the bed as he watched as the kittens began to walk all over Grimmjow. Hearing ow's and curse words made him smile at how much the ex-Espada meant to him.

Every time he woke up, he couldn't help but trace the six on his lovers back. All of the fighting, blood, and death sometimes kept him from sleeping. But he was learning how to cope with his once enemy. It brought comfort, yet the words he'd wish to hear never come out of that sinful mouth.

With a sigh, Ichigo walked over to the bed and lightly ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair while moving around him to lie in the bed. Feeling hands in his hair Grimmy followed the arm to the owner. He saw a faraway look and raised an eyebrow.

Something was preoccupying his berry and he wanted to know what. Lying next to the body; Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo. The familiar scent of coconuts drifted to his nose. Sighing softly, Grimmjow buried his head into the crook of Ichigo's neck.

A sudden urge to lick overcame the cat. Putting his tongue to the back of Ichigo's ear, he gave a rough scrape. Hearing a groan brought a feral smile to his face. Once again putting his tongue to that special place, he slowly dragged it to the earlobe.

"Grimmy, not tonight. I'm really tired, and I want to be able to sleep without jumping ant any discomfort from my ass." A deep chuckle erupted in Grimmjow's chest.

"Don't worry Ichi; I'm not going to do anything. Yet." A scoff just brought more laughter. Rolling over to gaze into blue eyes, Ichigo just merely buried his head under Grimmjow's chin.

As he let his eyes close, a hand went to his hair and lightly stroked it. Sleep pulled him deep in its clutches. The musky smell of his lover drifted gently in his nose.

The sunlight drifted into the window and hit Grimmjow right in the face. Opening his eye he scowled viciously at the sun. Stupid fucker, go away. Looking down Grimmjow saw Ichigo half sprawled over him. The teen's leg was thrown over his waist and his arm was draped on his chest.

Hearing a light snore brought a soft smile on his face. The sudden urge to pee ruined the whole scene. Grunting lightly, Grimmjow moved Ichigo over to the other side of the bed.

Just as he thought he had victory, an arm shot up and wrapped around his stomach. A fierce tug on his abdomen, a slight strangled cry escaped his mouth as he flailed his arms and legs comically. A light mumble of incoherent words drifted to his ears.

Grimmjow froze and turned his head lightly so watch Ichigo. The red head was fast asleep, yet he still had grabbed Grimmjow. What the Hell?! A slight growl came from his throat as he struggled even more. Damn his gigai and the stupid clogs and hat…

Ichigo's arm slackened slightly. The former Espada just shot up and ran from the room. His struggles made him both tired and have to pee even more. Now standing in the bathroom in front of the toilet, a knock on the door brought him from his thoughts.

"What?" He was not in a good mood right now.

"It's me dumb shit, what do you want for breakfast?" Ichigo yawned quietly and stretched his back. The door opened to a slightly miffed Grimmjow.

"Whatever you want to make, I don't care." An orange eyebrow went up in a silent question.

"Alrighty then. Dad took Yuzu and Karin to the giant convention for the day, so it's you and me… and the cats…" Ichigo got a grumble as he followed the taller man into the bedroom.

Grimmjow went over to the closet and pulled out his jeans, the light blue stood out against his tan and black t-shirt. Ichigo leaned against the doorway and watched his lover with confused eyes. What was with his today?

"Grimm, you ok?" a sigh and a rub on the back of his head Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. A small nod just made the teens frown worsen.

A light meow from behind Grimmjow brought a smile to Ichigo's face. The normally stoic Espada jumped and glared at the thing that was winding itself around his legs. The kitten lifted its head and gave a long meow. Scoffing lightly Grimmjow picked it up and held it at arm's length.

Yukimaru meowed loudly again and began to purr. Yuya and Haru just began to wrap around his ankles. A deep chuckle from Ichigo just further annoyed him. With a sigh, Grimmjow just put down the loud kitten and tripped to the doorway.

Ichigo smiled before giving a light peck to welcomed lips. Walking down the steps with three kittens twining down your legs was a bitch. A deep mrrow forced the Ichigo to raise an eyebrow. His fat cat Akuma was sitting on the counter watching them like a hawk.

Little meows of encouragement drew the redhead to the cabinet of cat food. Grimmjow turned to the fridge and grabbed the batter. A sudden idea for chocolate waffles brought a smile to his handsome face.

Arms wrapped around his waist as Grimmjow looked over his shoulder. Ichigo just lightly watched as the whisk stirred the contents together. The waffle maker was already on and was slowly cooking.

Slowly the scent of waffles filled the house. The kittens were all grooming themselves. Ichigo and Grimmjow sat at the table eating. Maple syrup globbed heavily on already sweet waffles. (God I love that word. Waffles. Hehe. Fun word to say XD)

The exotic taste of chocolate danced pleasurably on Ichigo's tongue as he licked his fork clean. A pale flush over came Grimmjow's face. Just seeing this little innocent act just shot straight to his loins.

Opening an eye, Ichigo nearly jumped out of his seat. Grimmjow had such a deep lusty look on his face that it only promised one thing… and it was that one thing he knew what was coming as soon as he got up from the table.

Upon nervously getting up Ichigo gathered all the dishes and silverware and put them into the sink. Grimmjow followed him with his eyes. Finally seeing his chance, he forced Ichigo against the island.

Looking down, blue met brown. Two different personalities crashed as hands gripped each other. The feeling of passion echoed not only in their souls but their spirits as well. Tongues clashed heatedly.

Grimmjow picked Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulder. A loud hey followed by a smack to the ass shut the boy up while he moaned softly. The four cats sat and watched their masters go by.

Akuma led the three to the living room as he pulled out a toy mouse and began to bat it around. Yukimaru being the most bold tackled the mouse. Yuya just sat next to Haru and lightly began to bat at his tail.

Settling down Akuma watched his charges play. He was content, here were little rascals, and even his owners were rascals all in all he was a happy fat cat. And a happy fat cat is what he'll always be.

Grimmjow placed Ichigo lightly down onto the bed. His half hooded eyes raked down the body below him. His heart was beating faster than ever. His head was swimming. All he knew that he was just as addicted as Ichigo.

Sitting up on his arms, Ichigo beckoned the cat to him. Said man crawled over on top. A light hand dragged a finger from his cheek to his lips.

As the gravitation force around them increased the two brushed lips. The sheer tingly sensation exploded and forced them to hungrily latch on another. Ichigo's shirt was ripped right down the front.

A wet mouth latched onto his strong neck as it bit down drawing blood. Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his skull as he moaned loudly. A strong tongue licked its way down to an already hard nipple.

There it bit and suckled before going to the other. Back and forth until a hand grabbed onto blue locks, looking up into lusty mocha orbs, Grimmjow pulled up for another hot kiss. Ichigo not wanting to out done flipped them over.

As he pulled from the kiss Ichigo looked down and saw the shirt had ridden up his lover's stomach to rest at his abs. Another moan brought from his lips as he pulled the shirt up and over Grimmjow's frame. Just gazing down at the bronze body just made him harder than ever.

Ichigo lowered his head to Grimmjow's belly button. There he swirled around it with his tongue before going lower. Stopping just before the beginning of the pants, Grimmjow flipped them over once again. Looking into his berries eyes, he ripped off the sweatpants and boxers in one go.

Finally getting what he wanted Ichigo wrapped on leg around the back of Grimmjow's thigh. There he grounded their hips together. A deep groan escaped Grimmjow's mouth as he pushed back. There was no time for foreplay now.

Looking over the edge of the bed for the lube that was always there he found the cherry scented one. It was a gag gift from Renji when he walked in on them by accident a few weeks ago. Upon opening the bottle and spreading it around his cock, Grimmjow thrusted his way in Ichigo's unprepared hole.

A ragged moan escaped Ichigo as he bucked to feel the pleasure increase. Grimmjow leaned down to kiss Ichigo softly as a mild apology. As he opened his mouth to let his tongue to play Ichigo bucked harshly against Grimmjow to make the cat move.

Moaned deeply in his throat Grimmjow complied as he pulled back and slammed in. Ichigo grabbed the headboard as leverage and met thrust for thrust. His member hurt so bad that a light cry escaped his throat as Grimmjow hit his prostate.

Not needing to know what was wrong; Grimmjow grabbed the hard organ and began to pump with his thrusts. Ichigo bucked once again and moaned loudly as he knew that he was close to his orgasm. Another ruthlessly hard thrust and Ichigo was pushed over board.

He clamped down hard around Grimmjow's cock. Giving it a few hard thrusts to ride out his own hard orgasm Grimmjow clasped on top of Ichigo. Harsh pants echoed in the small room.

Lightly brushing strands from his face, Ichigo lightly traced where his kitty's mask would have been. Scratching at the door alerted the two of the kittens that no doubt wanted in. groaning at the feeling of having to leave the warm embrace Grimmjow got up.

As he opened the door for pairs of eyes gazed at him with a mischievous glints. Glaring at the felines (even though he was part cat) he closed the door after them. Walking back over to the bed he curled himself around Ichigo.

Feeling the bed dip Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled lightly. Taking his hand to lightly stroke Grimmjow's cheek Ichigo opened his mouth to say the words he's been dying to say.

"I love you Grimmjow." Shocked blue eyes gazed down at him before taking the teen into his arms.

Akuma could feel the air change to one of love. His tail swept over his paws as he licked Haru's head passionately. Yuya and Yukimaru were fighting over a random bouncy ball.

"I love you too, berry. You and those damned cats." Four yowls brought a smirk to both the boys' faces as they shared a sweet kiss. Their little family was weird but all together good.

~The End

A/N: Wow, almost 6 pages. YEA! I finished it! I'm so happy and proud. I love the kittens by the way; they remind me so much of little kids. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed; What the cat wants. Thanks again for reading and have a great holiday! =D


End file.
